Combat Upgrade Differences
While care has been taken to emulate the Combat Upgrade accurately, some mechanics have had to have been modified to allow compatibility with the Pre-CU client while still maintaining the feel and balance of the CU era. Combat Combat is emulated as well as possible with the client, Due to several engine restrictions certain Augments have been placed to keep the same Style of Combat in play. Apart from the UI Differences, Gameplay is very Accurate to the Original Combat Upgrade. Executions and Warmups Execution timers work largely the same as during the CU just displayed differently, If an ability has a larger execution timer its simply your Speed + Ability Execution time, For example. Stasis (Master Enhancer) has a 4 second Execution timer, This means it will stay in your Combat Que for 4 seconds + your modified attack speed. Lets say your Lightsaber is 2.25 Modified attack speed, and you Stasis a target. It will go into your Combat Que for 6.25 seconds. Warmup timers are now placed at the end of the ability instead of the front, Snipershot has 3 Second warmup and 1 second execution, If your rifle has 3.0 Modified attack speed, Your execution timer would be 4.0 + the Warmup timer of 3 seconds. This places it into the Combat Que for 7 seconds. HAM Health Action and Mind have some differences due to Client limitations. Instead of heaving your Health Increase with Levels, you have a Fixed Health based on a CL80 Character. This places Health on Average (Depending on Character Race) of 3000, Action and Mind display as a value 1000 instead of as a percentage, like the CU Client would have used. States States largely didn't work or had such minor effects during the CU that they are almost forgotten. Instead of implementing broken features, States have been assigned new value allowing them to be functional and valuable in both PvE and PvP. Dizzy Dizzy has a Melee and Ranged Defense penalty of -80 Blind Blind has an accuracy penalty of -80 Stun Stun has an accuracy Penalty of -40 and Melee and Ranged Defense of -25 Knockdown Knockdown functions as it would have during the CU, Knockdown recovery is required stand back up. Armor Break Armor Break functions as it would have during the CU, on Restoration it has both a Debuff Icon and Visual Debuff Client Effect. Intimidated Intimidate Offers a 15% damage reduction on the target and lowers the Targets Melee and Ranged Defense by 20 each. Crowd Control Roots and Snares exist on Restoration as they would have during the CU, However diminishing returns are in effect so a target cannot be spam Rooted. Though snare has no diminishing returns at this time. Mez Roots function as they should, If a Target has been placed under Force Stasis (Mez Root) they cannot move or attack during the duration. However if you attack the Target the Stasis is removed and they are allowed to enter Combat Again.